


Does Your Ghost Love You?

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And this is very soft, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Vignette, ghosts love their guardians too okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Heavy damp clouds of fog kiss a cliff from below, and atop of it, hidden in the bursts of dried out grass, the Guardian and Crow rest. Their arms intertwined around each other’s bodies, and their sleep sound and quiet.“Ghost?”“Yes, Glint?”Ghost and Glint talk while their guardians rest.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Does Your Ghost Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this :) I'm having a lot of feels over the Dreaming City today as it's my favourite location in the whole game; and I'm having feelings about Ghosts!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The night sky in the Dreaming City is a sight to behold. Stars shine, pearlescent, across the broken blues and purples and golden greens of the sky. Dark amethyst rocks almost look like rugged mountains, and their color purple is lost.

Heavy damp clouds of fog kiss a cliff from below, and atop of it, hidden in the bursts of dried out grass, the Guardian and Crow rest. Their arms intertwined around each other’s bodies, and their sleep sound and quiet.

“Ghost?”

“Yes, Glint?”

They speak quietly, voices muted and single eyes moved away from the sight of their guardians. The night is quiet, no crickets to sing, only trees to whisper.

“I looked for Crow for years. Have you looked for your Guardian long?”

“A while.”

Glint’s shell moves a little, he turns to the Ghost, the edge of the shell pressing against the soft folds of a white shirt. The Ghost looks up, to the stars, admiring the view of the wish-made world.

A bird, startled, flies off from a tree branch, and the tree showers the ground with golden leaves. They fall atop the grass and soil, and they pepper the pile of clothes and one leaf lands on Glint’s head. He does not move to shake it off.

“What were they like?”

“A handful, it seems.”

The Ghost speaks affectionately, however. It is spoken in a manner of an exhausted yet proud parent. Or, perhaps, a historian, who has uncovered a secret among the ancient debris. That is quite close to the truth, as the Ghost recalls scanning a body long dead from the old abandoned facility. The first sound of their breath and the learning from scratch.

“Was it worth it?”

“Worth twice every year that I did.”

Glint’s shell fidgets. He moves, tucks himself into Crow’s white shirt, and the Ghost watches with a curious gaze, following the suit. Folds of blacks and purples and golds, silks and cotton, pool around him like a nest.

“Do you love them?”

“With all my Light.”

It is quiet in the Dreaming City. A sparkle of energy bursts from a nearby rock and a Baryon Bought sprouts, all a-pink. Neither the Guardian nor the Crow move, too exausted, asleep still.

“I love Crow, too.”

“Do you think they also love each other?”

Glint blinks. He doesn’t reply with an answer, and the Ghost does not provide a comment, too. Somehow, they feel, an answer to this question is all too obvious.


End file.
